Loosing it all
by starlightaniston
Summary: Michelle Connor thought she had it all, her own bistro, she was married to the man of her dreams with two sons, an amazing family and the best friend she could wish for. But its not all it seems and a descovery begins Michelle to thinking the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Michelle awoke as the sun rose and cascaded through the window, her caramel- brunette hair strung across her clean crisp white pillow. she let out a small yawn as she adjusted to the light. she turned her body around to face the back of Robert, watching his chest rise and fall as he ever so slightly snored, before tracing shapes on his back until she heard him sigh, she couldn't stop herself from letting out a small giggle. He turned around and faced her, running his hands though his silver hair. Michelle cupped his face and kissed him deeply, holding the kiss, savouring every moment. She stared into his deep, sea blue eyes and let out a small smile as she finished kissing him.

''I really should get ready for work'' He muttered before returning his lips to hers momentarily ''and so should you'' he finishes

Michelle nodded, not really listening to anything he said, because she had different ideas. She lay on top of him and pulled the covers over their head giggling.

half an hour later she was stood facing her kitchen counter, now dressed in an all black dress with golden hoop earrings, a birthday present, and a pair of carvellas to top the outfit, her lips sealed with blood red lipstick while her hair was slightly pressed back by a pair of cat eye sunglasses, pouring coffee into two mugs, leaving one and topping the other up with almond milk, she listened as she heard whistling from the bathroom being drowned out by the noise of pouring water, as the steam drew from underneath the door, she continued to listen as the water stopped and then moments later the bathroom door swung open and her husband emerged from the steamy room, a lone towel wrapped around his waist.

''Good morning'' she smirked slightly

Robert just laughed, walking over and collecting his coffee, topping it up only slightly with regular milk, he walked over and kissed Michelle slightly on the cheek while she grinned and placed a hand on his back.

''I'm going to go open the bistro up'' Michelle spoke softly

She picked up her phone and the keys before leaving the apartment, her heels rumbling the floor of the apartment blocks as she pressed the button for the lift to go down

as she stepped out on the street the cold air hit her immediately as she shivered slightly, her breath causing a small cloud in the air as she made her way to work, slowly regretting not collecting a coat.

 _''It seemed so warm with the sun being out'' She thought to herself_

She turned down onto Viaduct street and stepped up the curb, she put the key into the door of the bistro and pulled the door open, as she stepped into the foyer she was faced with a framed picture on the wall, it was of her, with a beaming smile being swallowed by the lights of times square in the city of manhattan, wrapped with a tartan scarf around her neck and a bobble hat on, engulfed in her moncler coat. It was on their honeymoon, it was in January so it was absolutely freezing over there, but it was magical because it was just after christmas meaning there was still so much buzz of the city life and the lights and decorations still light up and complimented all areas of the city. Underneath the frame wrote the words in cursive letters

''To my wife, the woman who I live my life for, the woman who motivates me to carry on, the woman i owe my life to. this is for you, our business, our empire.''

followed by a cursive heart. She always found this gesture so sweet and wholesome, a reminder every day when she came into work that she was loved and appreciated. She smiled as she opened the other door, leading into a dark restaurant before she flicked the light on. She walked around slowly taking all the chairs down and setting the tables, opening the register and setting up the bar. Just then the staff began to come in, lead first by their new waiter Emma. a stunningly beautiful blonde girl in her late 20's, she smiled at Michelle

'Morning Mrs Connor' Emma beamed before signing in

'Morning sweetheart' Michelle replied

She took herself into the office, singing the computer on and sighing as she looked around at the framed pictures on the desks of her and Robert. Happy times captured in moments, she finally laid eyes on their wedding day photo, the happiest day of her life. She slipped the key into the desk draw and opened it up, she pulled out a scarf, she didn't recognise it, it not being her style anyway, she smelt it slightly and the purfume on it was strong but not familiar. Her heart sank and her mood turned sour, she threw the scarf back into the desk, slamming the door shut, becoming quickly breathless as she sat back in the chair, as she covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle paced the office as tears pricked her eyes, her mind running wild as she struggled to breathe, trying to calm herself she tried to think rationally

''Maybe someone just left it and Robert didn't know what to do with it?'' she questioned herself

She couldn't bare this any longer, she stormed out of the office and bumped into Robert

''Hey, babe. you okay?'' He questioned, smiling.

Michelle didn't know if to slap him or break down crying. She resisted the urge to do both and just nodded before making her escape out of the bistro, going to the only place she could find comfort and peace of mind.

Michelle sat in her best friends apartment, slowly sipping red wine while looking not quite as happy as she usually does. She sighed as she looked up at Carla, sat across from her and they made eye contact, she shook her head slightly. Carla tutted and reached out, tucking the stray hair behind Michelle's ear

''god forbid I even go there... do you believe Robert is even capable of this sort of thing?'' Carla asked her

Michelle laughed bitterly ''They all are'' she lowered her head ''I mean come on... we thought Steve would never but look what happened there... that's what breaks me the most. He witnessed everything... every little thing I went through with Steve, the heartbreak that marriage breakup caused me, I don't see how he would sink to that level too'' Michelle explained

Carla saw the hurt in her best friends eyes ''Maybe you are overthinking it though, and maybe it is just something from lost and found. It might not be all it seems'' she tried her best to help

Michelle shook her head again as her lower lip quivered slightly, her eyes widened and she let out a little sob. Carla felt her heart constrict in her chest, she hated seeing her friend like this but she had been there, she saw Peter betray her and she was also the other woman, Roberts other woman to top it all off. She knew what he was capable of and knew that a man was willing to cheat with you they were willing to cheat on you.

''You know what you have to do now... don't you?'' Carla spoke, breaking the silence

Michelle looked up, her mascara stained eyes meeting Carla's as she looked baffled

''Find the other phone... they never use their regular phone if they're playing away, as well as other things around the house that look unusual. That's your clear sign... and I know exactly how we're going to find it'' Carla said, sipping her wine.

Michelle didn't know if to be nervous or not, she trusted Carla, more than she trusted anyone in the world right now. She was terrified, but Carla made her feel at home.

''Thank you... Carla. I love you'' Michelle said softly

''I love you too'' Carla smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle walked out of Carla's apartment and ran into Kate and Lucy, another girl who worked at the bistro, dark hair and blue eyes, mid 30's. She stared at Kate and Lucy but couldn't concentrate.

''K-Kate... I'm not coming into work today... I feel, sick. Tell Robert for me yeah?'' Michelle stammered

Kate nodded, ''Are you okay?'' she asked her cousin, genuinely concerned.

Michelle just nodded and walked away, slowly slumping down the curb and heading over to the Rovers. She walked in and went over to the bar. Ordering a white wine spritzer she took the drink and paid lamelessly before slumping into a booth alone and putting her head in her hands. Trying to compromise everything, telling herself it wasn't real but it could be far from the truth. She didn't understand any of this. Why he would do it? Who with? She couldn't think properly. She drank her drink fast before thinking about what Carla said, she was right, she couldn't just accuse him under the evidence of a scarf, she needed more, weather that was other people or another phone or other women's items. She needed to work fast. She stood up and charged out of the Rovers, heading to the apartment and ransacking the place, finding nothing. There was only one more option.

Michelle stormed into the bistro, heading behind the bar and opening up the till, taking the keys to the van and going to leave. Daniel comes out of the kitchen

''Thought you wasn't coming in'' He joked

''I just wanted the keys'' Michelle spat back

''Ooo... touched a nerve'' Daniel said

Michelle scowled at him and left the bistro, going down the road to the van, checking under the seats, the glove box, the coaster, inside the cassette slide, in the vizors, in the back of the van. She slammed the back doors and collapsed against the back of the van, slowly giving up and gaining trust in him again, before remembering somewhere she had missed, she opened the door again and pulled a little cord from the seat and pulled it up, she saw a black draw string bag, she quickly grabbed it and ripped it open, inside was 1000 in cash, a black iPhone 7 and a red thong, Michelle is lost for words, tears streamed down her face as she pressed the power button on the phone, a picture of Robert cuddled up to Emma, the new waiter, was plastered on the front of it, her kissing him on the cheek and him smiling smugly at the camera, she opened it, the passcode was his birthday, classic... the camera roll was full of pictures of them together, cuddled up, kissing, laughing. She went though the texts and they made her feel sick, telling each other they loved each other, talking about Michelle, Carla had been texting him... warning him

 _''She's on her way to the bistro... You need to tell her... She's going to find out... She's suspecting you''_ All of the texts from Carla read

And the one text that knocked Michelle sick was from two hours ago and it just read

 _''She knows''_

She read through other texts between their other friends who knew. Looking at the pictures again, she threw the phone and the cash and the dirty underwear back into the bag, slammed the seat shut as well as the car door and collapsed against the car, lowering herself down until she was on the floor and convulsed into a fit of sobs, trying to catch her breath but struggling to breathe, she threw up at the side of the road from the shock.

''No... please god no'' She sobbed.

Michelle returned to the apartment, her tear stained eyes black from the mascara, her nose sniffly, she felt her heart constrict in her chest, the place they shared together with her sons, the place full of happy memories plastered on the wall now turned dull, she put her bag down and looked at them, all of a sudden she screamed and knocked the pictures off the wall, crying again she rampaged around the apartment, smashing the pictures up across the apartment. Ali burst through the door to see Michelle crying and screaming

''Mum... Mum!! What's happening? What's going on'' He grabbed her and stopped her, looking into her eyes, pleading for awnsers

''He did it didn't he'' Michelle cried

''Did what did what?'' Ali repeated, confused

''He cheated on me, Ali... Robert cheated on me with that slag from the bistro... and Carla and Peter and our friends knew and they said nothing... and now I don't know what to do because part of me still loves him, I know I do... but I cant believe it and I feel sick I feel physically sick'' She sobbed, staring into her sons eyes

Ali stood there, shell shocked, not quite wanting to believe what his Mum was saying, but part of him knowing it was true

''Oh... oh Mum i'm so sorry'' he said, engulfing her into a hug ''I'm here, it's going to be okay, I promise... I'm here'' he comforted her as she cried in her arms

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey! I hope you're all enjoying this story. this idea was taken from Doctor Foster. I'm loving writing this at the moment and I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm trying to update it as much as I can and keep it as on edge as possible without rushing it. I would love to hear what you guys think so a review would be great. Thanks a bunch, E x**


	4. Chapter 4

''So you swear nobody else knew apart from Carla, Peter, Robert, Emma and her family'' Ali asked

''From the texts that's what i'm gathering... and I'm not annoyed at Carla I'm not... I just wished she would have told me... I understand why she wouldn't but I wanted to know... I didn't want to find out by going into the van and finding them pictures'' Michelle said, sipping the wine he had made them.

''I cant believe it... I mean there was no signs or anything... nothing in the world indicated to it... at all'' Ali was baffled, and annoyed more than anything

''I hate him for it... and now I don't know what to do, Im not mentioning tonight I know, but I can't sleep in the same bed as him tonight, not a chance'' Michelle said bitterly ''I'm going to go stay with Carla, you know nothing, okay?'' She rose from her chair and went into her room, packing a case and taking everything she would need for the long haul, just in case, she zipped the case up and caught a sight of her wedding ring, she wanted to rip it off in anger and flush it down the toilet but she couldn't, because she had a plan, she wanted to get her own back. She wheeled the case into the hall

''You say i'm spending some time with Carla and that is it... and thank you for being there to talk to'' Michelle said to Ali

''Of course, you're my Mum'' Ali said softly, hugging Michelle ''Call me if you need anything'' he said before heading to bed.

Michelle took her case downstairs and wheeled it away from Victoria Court, away from everything, for a while anyway, she went into Roy's and went up the stairs, knocking on the apartment door. Carla opened it to Michelle

''I didn't know where else to go... it's true, can i stay here?'' Michelle asked, giving up. Carla nodded.

Michelle took herself inside. ''I'm going to give you one... one!! chance. and I'm not even mad. You knew didn't you?'' she questioned. Carla nodded

''I don't even care... you're my best friend and you tried to get him to stop... and right now you're my last hope'' Michelle said, slumping down on the couch ''I should have knew!! I should have knew from the job interview when she was completely swoon by him and he was flirting back... right in front of me. but i thought it was just banter''

''Nobody sees that coming... at all. and so what? that's it? you give up? oh come on Michelle, me and you both know that's not you at all'' Carla scoffs

''No No... i'm out for revenge... and the first thing is how'' Michelle quizzes herself before coming to a realisation ''His birthday... I can invite people round for a meal or some sort of party and do it then''

''Is that the best idea?'' Carla asks

''I've suffered enough... it's my fun now. All my assets are mine... except one thing... that bistro and that apartment. and weather I leave with both or one, I'm not leaving this marriage empty handed. He doesn't get to win anymore'' Michelle said, sipping her drink

''Please... don't do anything stupid'' Carla pleads, knowing how for she can go sometimes

''I won't... but i'm getting everything i deserve. I'm gonna make them wish they had never met'' Michelle replied


End file.
